Tom Pouce
by Cystenin A
Summary: — Attends une seconde, l'interrompit Dean. Regarde, là-bas, au fond. Tu ne la reconnais pas ? — Li... la fille du nid à vampire... s'étonna Sam. — Allons dire bonjour, dit gaiement Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, je sais que l'introduction est passée inaperçue mais voici la première vraie fic avec le personnage que j'ai imaginé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**  
 **Disclaimer : Supernatural n'est pas ma propriété.**

* * *

 _Courant de saison 3_

Dean et Sam Winchester franchirent la porte d'un établissement comme on en trouve dans toutes les villes : une sorte de restoroute qui accueillait aussi bien les habitués que les gens de passage, où le café était bon et où ils pourraient prendre un bon petit déjeuner en récompense d'une nuit passée à rouler.  
Ils trouvèrent une table libre près de la vitrine et s'y installèrent alors que la serveuse allait à leur rencontre.  
— Bonjour. Umm... Un café et un jus de fruit, s'il vous plaît, commanda Sam.  
Son frère grogna et jeta un œil éteint sur la carte qu'il parcouru à peine.  
— Un petit déjeuner complet avec beaucoup de bacon, de l'œuf et un grand café, s'il vous plaît.  
La serveuse commença par leur servir leurs tasses de café avant de s'éloigner.  
— Hé bien, le café doit être très bon ici, pour qu'il y ait autant de monde, souligna Dean.  
Sam souleva un sourcil sans comprendre.  
— Ce n'est pas son sourire qui va attirer la foule, expliqua l'aîné en désignant la serveuse qui s'éloignait.  
Son frère ne releva pas et sortit son ordinateur portable.  
— Bon, voyons voir s'il y a du neuf, dit-il.  
— Attends une seconde, l'interrompit Dean. Regarde, là-bas, au fond. Tu ne la reconnais pas ?  
Il désignait une table au fond du restaurant, occupé par une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et châtains, plongée dans un journal et qui sirotait un café.  
— Li... la fille du nid à vampire... s'étonna Sam.  
— Allons dire bonjour, dit gaiement Dean.  
Il s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la jeune femme. Sam soupira, remballa son ordinateur et l'emporta avec son café à la table du fond. Son frère était déjà installé. La chasseuse leur jeta un regard froid, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant puisque, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient croisée, Dean avait réussi à l'insulter. Cette précédente rencontre, qui était aussi leur première, avait laissé l'aîné sur sa faim. En effet, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, il trouvait la jeune femme bizarre. Sam avait bien tenté de comprendre ce que son frère avait voulu dire mais il avait marmonné quelque chose au sujet de son lancer de couteau qui n'était pas naturel, d'une intuition qu'il avait. Sam n'avait pas été convaincu mais ne l'avait pas contredit. Après tout, l'instinct de son frère lui avait bien souvent sauvé la vie.  
— Salut ! l'interpella Dean.  
— Bonjour, renchérit Sam avec un sourire.  
Li ne répondit pas mais les regarda tour à tour. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.  
— Si c'est encore pour balancer des insultes, je passe.  
Dean prit un air de conspirateur.  
— Désolé, on est là pour un vrai travail, on n'a pas le temps de s'amuser.  
Li claqua la page de son journal et se redressa complètement.  
— Vous voulez quoi ?  
— Euh... en fait, s'interposa Sam, on a eu vent de choses bizarres qui pourraient correspondre au genre d'affaires que nous traitons. J'imagine que c'est pour cette même raison que tu es là.  
La chasseuse jeta un regard suspicieux à l'aîné mais se radoucit légèrement en se tournant vers Sam.  
— Les disparus, oui.  
Li rouvrit le journal et leur montra un article.  
— On a eu un cinquième disparu hier. Bien évidemment, la police ne peut pas enquêter car le type a disparu depuis moins de quarante-huit heures mais les journalistes sont des rapaces et sautent sur ce type d'événement. Surtout dans une ville où il ne se passe rien, comme ici.  
— Tu as pu voir ce qu'il en est des quatre premières disparitions ? demande Dean.  
— Oui, j'ai fouillé un peu et il y a un truc plutôt étrange qui revient à chaque fois...  
— Tu as vérifié les EMF ? la coupa Dean.  
— Aucune trace de fantôme, dit-elle.  
— Le souffre ?  
— Pas de trace de démon, non plus.  
— Waow, une vraie professionnelle, se moqua le chasseur.  
— ... bien que ce genre de trace puisse disparaître si on laisse passer trop de temps, poursuivit-elle en soupirant. Et je ne suis arrivée qu'hier.  
— Okay, alors qu'est-ce qui est "étrange" ?  
— J'aurais pu vous le dire depuis dix bonnes minutes si je n'étais coupée dans mon récit, répondit la chasseuse en jetant un regard de reproche à Dean.  
Ce dernier sourit, fier de lui.  
— Ma spécialité ! Mais je t'en prie, poursuis.  
Li avala une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.  
— Il n'y a aucune trace des personnes disparues, pas de signe de surnaturel, pourtant, ces personnes se sont en quelque sorte, évaporées. Par exemple, pour la plupart des disparus, leurs conjoints ou parents pensent qu'ils n'ont rien emporté avec eux. Et quand je dis rien, c'est rien. Même leurs vêtements, leurs pyjamas, sont restés chez eux. Une mère m'a même montré la boucle d'oreille de son fils qui venait de se faire percer l'oreille.  
Dean grimaça.  
— Le gosse était censé garder cette boucle d'oreille pendant quelques semaines encore afin de bien laisser la cicatrisation se faire. Sa mère certifie qu'il ne l'aurait ôtée pour rien au monde : il réclamait cette boucle depuis plus d'un an et était très fier d'avoir eu gain de cause.  
— Tu dis qu'ils ont disparu... nus ? demanda Sam.  
— C'est ce que sous-entend la plupart des témoignages que j'ai entendu.  
— La plupart ? souligna Sam.  
Li eu un ricanement.  
— Oui, parce que le dernier n'a rien sous-entendu. Il affirme que sa femme est sortie faire un footing très tôt le matin, a laissé ses vêtements et son baladeur au milieu du chemin du lac et a disparu.  
Dean leva un sourcil.  
— Et personne n'a vu une femme nue se promener aux alentours ?  
Li fit signe que non.  
— C'est assez particulier, commenta Sam. Est-ce qu'il y avait un point commun entre les disparus.  
— Mise à part qu'ils ont disparu, tu veux dire ? J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais je vais faire un tour chez le dernier type disparu, dit-elle en montrant le journal du doigt.  
— Okay, on y va ? demanda Sam en se tournant vers Dean.  
— Hey, je n'ai même pas eu mon petit déjeuner ! Allez-y tous les deux, si vous voulez. Je vais faire des recherches et voir si je trouve un point commun entre nos naturistes.  
Sam haussa un sourcil étonné. Il aurait plutôt parié que son frère voudrait suivre Li à la trace pour la surveiller.  
— Très bien, conclut Li. J'ai terminé mon petit déjeuner. Je dois passer au motel récupérer quelques affaires. Ça te laissera le temps de déjeuner avec ton frère, Sam. Je repasse te prendre d'ici un quart d'heure ?  
— Non, je viens avec toi. J'arrive, répondit-il en lui faisant signe de partir devant.  
Li avala une dernière gorgée de café, rassembla son ordinateur portable et son sac à dos et partit. Sam attendit qu'elle fût assez loin pour se tourner vers Dean.  
— Je croyais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance. Du coup, j'aurais cru que tu saisirais l'occasion de connaître ses méthodes et de la surveiller de près.  
— Tu le feras pour moi, sourit Dean en voyant approcher la serveuse. Génial !  
Une assiette fumante et débordante venait d'atterrir devant le chasseur qui se sentait très heureux à cet instant. La serveuse posa un verre de jus de fruit devant Sam qui en but quelques gorgées rapides et le reposa avant de se lever pour partir.  
— N'oublie pas de prendre une chambre au motel, jeta Dean par-dessus son épaule.  
Il ne sut pas si son frère l'avait entendu, cependant, il aperçut du coin de l'œil un deuxième serveur, accroupi par terre, en train de ramasser une assiette cassée et qui se faisait rabrouer par un client. Ce dernier semblait visiblement très irrité et le faisait savoir à toute la salle. La serveuse, qui repassait vers Dean pour lui resservir du café, soupira.  
— Ça arrive souvent ? demanda Dean.  
— Qu'il se fasse engueuler ? Tous les jours que dieu fait, soupira la femme. Non seulement il n'a pas été gâté par la nature, mais en plus, il n'est pas très doué dans son travail. Ce pauvre garçon n'a pas une vie de rêve.  
La serveuse s'éloigna en direction de la dispute afin de calmer les choses. En y regardant de plus près, Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait mal jugé la situation au premier abord. Le serveur n'était pas accroupi mais debout : sa tête arrivait péniblement à la hauteur de l'épaule du client qui était assis. Le chasseur retourna à son assiette.  
— Pas de chance...

Une voiture de location se gara devant un immeuble bon marché. Li et Sam sortirent du véhicule et pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble.  
— Quel étage ? demanda Sam.  
— Premier. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un.  
— Okay. Hum... tu es sûre que ce plan va fonctionner ?  
— Certaine. Méthode vérifiée et certifiée gagnante à tous les coups. Fais-moi confiance.  
Le chasseur ne répondit pas.  
— Vous faites comment d'habitude ? s'intéressa Li.  
— Le plus souvent, nous sortons nos plus beaux costumes et nos badges du FBI.  
— Je vois. En l'occurrence, ce ne serait pas logique. Le FBI ne s'intéresserait pas à une affaire ne comptant aucun cadavre. De plus, il ne s'agit que d'un disparu qu'on ne peut pas signaler puisqu'il a disparu depuis moins de quarante-huit heures.  
— Hé bien, tu sais, la plupart des gens sont assez ... confiants quand on leur présente un badge officiel. Il n'y a que les autorités locales qui remettent en cause notre légitimité, et encore.  
— Oui, j'imagine, répondit pensivement Li. Mais, comme je n'ai ni fausse plaque, ni joli costume, on va essayer ma méthode, hein ? dit-elle avec un sourire confiant.  
— J'imagine...  
Il prit une seconde pour détailler la tenue de sa coéquipière provisoire. Comme la dernière fois, elle portait des vêtements très amples qui pouvaient masquer n'importe quelle déformation génétique, des kilos en trop ou même une queue de lapin. Seul son visage fin, qu'on pouvait voir car elle avait abaissé sa capuche, montrait qu'elle ne devait pas être très épaisse.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et frappèrent. Elle s'ouvrit assez rapidement devant un jeune homme de haute taille, blond, le cheveu décoiffé et l'œil rouge.  
— Oui ?  
— Bonjour, je m'appelle Rita Dubois, dit Li en faisant un pas et en tendant la main vers l'inconnu. Et voici Roy McMitt.  
L'homme serra la main des deux visiteurs.  
— Mike Boyd. C'est pour quoi ?  
— Nous faisons partie d'une association d'aide aux personnes disparues et nous avons entendu parler de la disparition de votre colocataire.  
L'homme les invita à entrer.

Installés sur le convertible du salon, Li et Sam se faisaient servir un café par Mike.  
— En vérité, nous ne sommes pas vraiment colocataires, commença Mike en posant les tasses de café.  
— Vous ne vivez pas ici ? demanda Sam.  
— Si.  
— Vous êtes ensemble, donc, conclut Li. Êtes-vous le dernier à l'avoir vu ?  
— J'imagine, oui. On s'est couché avant hier soir comme d'habitude. Je l'ai même entendu ronfler un peu, sourit Mike. Mais le matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, il n'y avait plus personne.  
— Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? demanda Sam. Une odeur, une impression...  
— Non, rien du tout. Sauf ...  
Mike posa sa tasse et se leva.  
— Venez voir. Je n'ai pas voulu retourner dans le lit la nuit dernière, je n'aime pas dormir seul. Du coup, vous verrez le lit tel qu'il était à mon réveil.  
Ils le suivirent dans la chambre. Tout avait l'air tout à fait normal. Mike désigna cependant le côté droit du lit. On y voyait dépasser un vêtement.  
— Un tee-shirt ? demanda Li en s'approchant.  
— Son tee-shirt. Soulevez le drap, suggéra-t-il.  
Li s'exécuta. Ils découvrirent que le vêtement était prolongé d'un pantalon lâche, le tout simulant la position d'une personne endormie sur le côté. Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent. La position des vêtements donnait vraiment l'impression que la personne qui les avait occupées s'était évaporée.  
— Ça vous dérange si je reste ici pour voir si je trouve des empreintes ou des indices ? demanda Sam.  
— Je vous en prie, invita le jeune homme.  
Li retourna au salon avec Mike.  
— Est-ce que vous connaissez des ennemis à votre compagnon ?  
— John a beaucoup d'humour. Il adore rire et faire rire. C'est d'ailleurs son sens de l'humour qui m'a d'abord séduit chez lui. Mais il est vrai qu'il a parfois vexé quelques personnes. Mais on ne kidnappe pas quelqu'un parce qu'il ne vous fait pas rire... ? Non ?  
— Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Li. Vous n'avez pas été contacté pour une demande de rançon, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non. Et la police ne veut rien savoir tant que quarante-huit heures ne se sont pas écoulées.  
— C'est tout l'intérêt de notre association. Nous savons que chaque minute est importante dans ce genre de situation, nous démarrons donc les recherches avant les policiers.  
Mike soupira. Sam revint de la chambre à ce moment-là.  
— Pouvez-vous me dire où travaillait votre compagnon ? demanda Li.  
— Un magasin d'outillage à l'est de la ville.  
— Vous auriez l'adresse exacte ?  
— Bien sûr.  
Li et Sam ressortirent avec les coordonnées du patron et le numéro de Mike.  
— Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans la chambre ? demanda la jeune femme.  
— Rien du tout.  
— Très bien. Allons voir son patron.

Le gérant du magasin d'outillage ne fut d'abord pas très coopératif. Il refusa même de les recevoir dans un premier temps mais, en insistant un peu, ils purent se glisser dans son bureau.  
— Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, les accueillit-il.  
— Bonjour, Monsieur, entama Li. Je m'appelle Rit...  
— Droit au but, la coupa-t-il.  
— Nous avons des questions concernant Ethan Miller, commença Sam.  
— C'est un fainéant ! Il aurait dû faire l'ouverture hier et il n'a même pas appelé pour prévenir de son absence. Hé bien, vous les posez ces questions ?!  
— En fait, commença Li, nous voul... oh, pardon, excusez-moi !  
La jeune femme s'était un peu trop rapprochée du bureau encombré et, dans un geste malencontreux, avait renversé une des piles de documents qui trônait dans l'un des angles. Le gérant jura et se pencha avec Li qui s'excusait platement en l'aidant à ramasser les feuilles. Il reprit sa place derrière son bureau et s'assit en soupirant lourdement lorsque tout fut remis à sa place.  
— Nous aimerions savoir quand vous avez vu Ethan pour la dernière fois.  
Le gérant pris le temps de méditer la question avant de répondre posément.  
— C'était avant-hier. Il est parti vers quinze heures trente. Je l'ai remarqué car il a fait trente minutes de plus que nécessaire pour répondre à un client exigeant.  
Sam souleva un sourcil surpris. Le changement de comportement du gérant était très étonnant. Il en profita pour poser une autre question avant que son humeur ne change à nouveau.  
— Est-ce que tout se passait bien avec ses collègues ? Les clients ? Vous savez s'il avait des problèmes avec quelqu'un ?  
— Non, personne. Il s'entend très bien avec ses collègues. Ils vont même déjeuner ensemble dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, ça aide à maintenir la cohésion dans le groupe. Surtout que je ne suis pas de tout repos, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Gênés, Li et Sam regardèrent ailleurs afin de ne pas avoir à répondre. Le gérant poursuivit.  
— Quant aux clients, je dirais que c'est un employé modèle. Comme je le disais, il peut faire des heures supplémentaires sans rechigner quand il s'agit de satisfaire un client. Donc, pour vous répondre, non, il n'a de problèmes avec personnes.  
— D'accord. Est-ce que son comportement a changé ces derniers temps ? demanda Li.  
— Non, identique à lui-même.  
— Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit de bizarre dans votre magasin, dernièrement ? demanda Sam.  
— Vous pouvez définir bizarre ?  
— Inhabituel, sortant de l'ordinaire. Une odeur de soufre, un courant d'air.  
Le gérant éclata de rire.  
— Vous pourriez faire concurrence à Ethan avec votre sens de l'humour, vous ! Non, rien d'anormal.  
Li fourra ses mains dans ses poches.  
— Hé bien merci de nous avoir reçus, Monsieur. Et d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à nos questions.  
— Aucun problème. Ce fut un plaisir.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le gérant chantonnait en rangeant son bureau. Sur le parking, Sam s'arrêta en regardant Li.  
— Ce type ne t'a pas paru bizarre ?  
— Euh... il est bi polaire ?  
— Mouais... dit Sam sans conviction. Bon, si je résume, nous n'avons absolument rien. Même pas le début d'un indice.  
Li soupira.  
— Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je vous laisse traîner dans le coin ton frère et toi. Je n'y comprends rien.  
— Tu nous "laisse traîner dans le coin", ricana Sam.  
— Bon, d'accord, tu n'es pas aussi désagréable que ton frère... commença Li avant de se reprendre. Bon, d'accord, tu es sympa, toi...  
— Contrairement à Dean, finit Sam.  
— Disons qu'il n'a rien fait pour gagner ma sympathie.  
— C'est le meilleur chasseur que je connaisse.  
— Ça ne joue pas en sa faveur.  
— Dean est quelqu'un de très bien.  
Li se détourna et retourna vers la voiture.  
— Bien sûr... Je retourne au motel pour fouiller la vie de ce type. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?  
Sam fronça les sourcils. Il était gêné que Li pense du mal de son frère mais il ne pouvait pas trop le défendre au vu de son comportement avec elle.  
— Je viens avec toi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean rentra dans la chambre louée par son frère. Ce dernier était installé devant son ordinateur. Un autre ordinateur était placé devant lui, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce.  
— Salut. Tout seul ?  
— Plus ou moins. Li a dû s'absenter un moment. Elle va revenir d'un moment à l'autre.  
— Okay.  
— Tu as trouvé des points communs entre les disparus, alors ? demanda Sam.  
— Non, je n'ai pas cherché, répondit Dean en posant un pack de bière sur la table.  
Sam le regarda par-dessus son écran.  
— Tu n'as pas cherché ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Je suis allé voir tous les endroits où vivent les disparus, les lieux où ils travaillent. Voir les choses de mes propres yeux, tu comprends.  
— Vérifier que Li avait bien fait son travail...  
— Aussi.  
— Et ?  
Dean fit la moue.  
— Est-ce que tu sais que Bobby ne l'a jamais rencontré. Il connaît tous les chasseurs de la terre, pourtant, elle n'a jamais fait un détour par chez lui.  
— Bobby ne les connaît pas tous. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés ? demanda Sam.  
Son frère commença à faire les cent pas.  
— Je sais pas, comme je t'ai dit, elle me parait bizarre, cette fille. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que d'autres chasseurs ont dit d'elle quand ils en ont parlé à Bobby ?  
— Je suppose que je vais le savoir.  
— Qu'elle est flippante, dit Dean dans un murmure.  
Sam le regarda, sans réaction. Dean leva les bras, désespéré.  
— Hé ben quoi ? Tu passes une matinée avec elle et c'est ta copine ? Tu vas la défendre ?  
— La défendre de quoi, Dean ? De l'accusation d'être flippante ? Je suis sûr qu'elle saurait se débrouiller toute seule. Et après avoir passé quelques heures en sa compagnie, en effet, je la trouve sympathique.  
— Sympathique ? s'exclama Dean dans un geste d'incompréhension.  
— Et alors ?  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aussi vif qu'à son habitude, Dean sortit son revolver et s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre pour voir qui était là. Il grogna en rangeant son arme, ouvrit la porte et s'en éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Li était là, les bras chargés de sacs. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur la renseigna sur la présence des deux frères. Elle entra, poussa la porte du pied et posa ses sacs sur la table déjà encombrée. Dean lui lança un regard mauvais et récupéra ses bières qu'il fourra dans le frigo à l'exception d'une qu'il garda.  
— Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu, dit Li en sortant des salades composées de ses sacs. Sinon, je t'aurais également prit quelque chose.  
— Pas la peine, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, grogna Dean en montrant sa bière.  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'installa devant son ordinateur et sa salade.  
— Tu as trouvé quelque chose, alors ? demanda-t-elle à l'aîné.  
Il ignora la question et alluma la télé.  
— J'ai peut-être quelque chose, dit Sam.  
Les deux autres tendirent l'oreille, attentifs.  
— Les disparus numéro un et trois... et le quatre ... habitent dans le même quartier. Et le numéro cinq, Ethan, travaille dans ce quartier. Si la numéro deux a un lien avec ce quartier, on aurait un début de piste.  
Li se leva pour regarder l'écran de Sam.  
— Quartier est. En effet, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est un début.  
— Tu as déjà pris contact avec la famille de la numéro deux... Megan Clark ? demanda Sam.  
— Oui, elle vit avec sa mère dans le centre. Mais sa mère n'a pas fait mention de ce quartier.  
— Tu pourrais l'appeler pour lui poser des questions ?  
— Bien sûr. Juste le temps de retrouver son numéro.  
Li tapota rapidement sur son ordinateur, sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Les garçons pouvaient entendre la tonalité à l'autre bout et une voix de femme qui répondait.  
— Bonjour madame Clark, ici Rita Dubois, de l'associa... oui, c'est moi. Je voulais... Non, je comprends bien mais je voulais quand même... Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas me substituer à la police, je... madame Clark ?  
Li écarta le téléphone de son oreille pour le regarder avec étonnement.  
— Hé ben putain... Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait jeter aussi vite.  
Dean éclata de rire tandis que Sam prenait un air désolé.  
— Okay, j'y vais, dit-elle en rangeant son téléphone et en allant vers la porte.  
— Mais elle vient de t'envoyer bouler, s'étonna Sam.  
— Je sais, mais ça passe toujours mieux quand on est face à face. J'aurais l'information.  
Li franchissait la porte quand Dean l'interpella.  
— Je viens avec toi, dit-il en attrapant sa veste.  
La chasseuse lui jeta un regard interdit.  
— Pour quoi faire ?  
Il fit un geste vague.  
— Besoin de bouger.  
Li haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, suivie par Dean. Avant de fermer la porte, ce dernier se tourna vers son frère.  
— J'ai hâte de la voir se faire jeter en direct, dit-il en souriant à belles dents et en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, voici le chapitre 2. Je n'ai pas eu de commentaire pour le premier mais je suis persévérante et j'espère encore que quelqu'un passera par là pour lire et commenter.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on prenne ma voiture, râla Dean lorsque Gi gara la voiture de location devant chez madame Clark.  
— C'est moi qui viens la voir. Tu n'es là qu'en spectateur, donc on prend ma voiture.  
— Peut-être, mais ma voiture est beaucoup classe. Et confortable.  
— C'est bon, t'as fini de râler ? On peut y aller ?  
— Je n'attends que toi.  
Ils descendirent de voiture et sonnèrent à la porte de la famille Clark. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que la porte s'ouvre. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la personne qu'ils venaient voir.  
— Madame Clark... commença Gi.  
— Je vous ai déjà dit que la police a commencé à faire son travail et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de vous.  
— Je comprends et je ne veux pas m'interposer mais j'ai une petite question...  
— Allez-vous en, dit madame Clark en refermant la porte.  
Mais Gi fut assez vive pour retenir la porte, se glisser un peu dans l'entrebâillement et attraper le poignet de la dame. Cette dernière suspendit son geste, regarda son poignet et regarda Gi.  
— S'il vous plaît, madame Clark.  
La dame sourit à Gi et se radoucit instantanément. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et les invita à entrer. Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait.  
— Ferme la bouche, lui glissa Gi.

Ils étaient installés dans le salon.  
— Je vous remercie, madame Clark, nous ne voulons rien, dit Gi. Juste un petit peu de votre temps pour répondre à quelques questions.  
— Evidemment, dites-moi.  
— On se demandait si Megan avait une raison quelconque de se rendre dans le quartier est, demanda Dean.  
La mère regarda le chasseur, les sourcils froncés.  
— Et vous êtes... ?  
— Oh, moi... Je travaille pour le FBI en temps normal mais je ne suis là qu'en spectateur, aujourd'hui.  
La femme parut interdite.  
— Bravo, champion, souffla Gi. Le quartier est, madame ?  
La mère cligna des yeux et les reporta sur Gi.  
— Oui... oui, elle y allait ces derniers temps avec ses amies. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il faudrait demander à Sydney, sa meilleure amie.  
— Et où peut-on trouver Sydney ?  
— Elle habite à moins d'un pâté de maison. Sydney O'Donnel.  
— Très bien. Merci madame Clark, dit Gi en se levant. J'espère que les policiers retrouveront votre fille très vite.  
— Merci, dit la femme d'un air absent.  
Gi incita Dean à se lever  
— On va y aller. A bientôt, madame et encore merci.  
Ils étaient sortis avant que la femme ne s'en soit rendu compte.  
— Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on est partis si vite ? demanda tranquillement le chasseur en montant dans la voiture.  
Gi prit le temps de s'installer au volant et de s'attacher avant de répondre.  
— Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas loin d'appeler les flics.  
Dean regarda Gi de côté pendant qu'elle démarrait.  
— Que s'est-il passé lorsqu'elle a ouvert ?  
— Elle nous a jeté.  
— Elle t'a jeté, oui. Et après ?  
Gi prit une seconde avant de répondre.  
— Elle a changé d'avis.  
— Pourquoi ?  
Une autre seconde passa.  
— J'ai été persuasive et polie.  
Gi semblait absorbée par la route. Dean l'observait encore avec insistance.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison O'Donnel moins de cinq minutes plus tard.  
— Bonjour, je suis Rita Dubois et voici M. Smith, sourit Gi. Est-ce que Sydney est là, s'il vous plaît ?  
— C'est pour quoi ? demanda la mère suspicieuse.  
— Nous essayons d'aider la police dans la recherche de Megan. Pour ça, nous avons besoin de poser quelques petites questions à Sydney.  
— Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible...  
— Laisse maman, interrompit une voix.  
Une jeune fille, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, se présenta à la porte.  
— Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour aider à retrouver Megan, dit-elle.  
— Merci Sydney, commença Gi. Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. Nous avons cru comprendre que vous fréquentiez le quartier est ces derniers temps. Est-ce que tu peux nous le confirmer ?  
La jeune fille écoutait à peine les paroles de Gi. Elle avait tout de suite repéré le physique d'athlète de Dean et sa gueule d'ange. Ce dernier, un peu gêné d'attirer le regard d'une mineure, faisait mine de ne pas la voir.  
— En effet, nous y sommes allées plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines.  
— Très bien. Pour quelle raison ?  
— Meg a rencontré un type du quartier est. Il travaillait dans un magasin de jeux vidéo et elle voulait que je l'accompagne elle pour le retrouver, parfois.  
— D'accord. Vous fréquentiez donc ce magasin de temps en temps.  
— Oh non, nous n'étions pas les bienvenues dans le magasin. Le patron de Rob ne nous aime pas beaucoup car il avait compris notre manège : nous n'étions là que pour distraire son employé. La plupart du temps, nous allions dans le restaurant en face de la boutique pour que Meg puisse mater son futur petit copain à loisir.  
Tout au long de son discours, l'ado n'avait pas lâché Dean des yeux.  
— Très bien, dit Gi. Donc votre truc, à vous et Meg, c'est de mater. Vous fréquentiez d'autres endroits du quartier est ?  
— Non. Seulement le magasin de jeux vidéo à petite dose... et le resto.  
— C'était quel resto ?  
— Le Jonny's Café, sur Magnolia Street, répondit l'adolescente. Ils préparent une très bonne gaufre à l'abricot, vous l'avez déjà goutée ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Dean.  
Ce dernier la regarda enfin.  
— Non. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de gaufres, répondit-il.  
Gi sourit à l'ado.  
— Et, par hasard, aurais-tu remarqué un comportement étrange de la part de Megan ces derniers temps ?  
Sydney soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas aimé se faire rabrouer par Dean.  
— Non. Elle avait toujours sa langue de vipère.  
Gi et Dean levèrent leurs sourcils à l'unisson, dans l'attente de plus amples explications.  
— Elle dit toujours du mal de tout le monde. Pour passer le temps. Sa mère pense qu'elle est une sainte mais Megan ne peut pas passer un quart d'heure sans dire du mal du monde qui l'entoure. Je l'adore, hein, je vous assure. Mais elle est vraiment odieuse quand elle le veut. Et elle ne s'en cache pas toujours.  
— Je vois, médita Gi. Et elle aurait ... heurté la sensibilité de quelqu'un lors d'une de vos séances de ... matage ?  
— Celui qui en prenait le plus pour son grade, c'est le serveur.  
Dean commença à pouffer avant de se reprendre.  
— Elle se moquait ouvertement d'un homme de petite taille ? demanda-t-il.  
— Elle n'est pas la première et ne sera pas la dernière. Ce type n'a pas de chance, en plus de ça, les gens ne lui montrent aucun respect, renchérit Sydney.  
— Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Sydney.

Les deux chasseurs retournèrent au motel. Sam était encore penché sur son ordinateur.  
— Vous tombez bien, les accueilla-t-il. Je me suis souvenu avoir vu quelque chose de commun chez les deux personnes que nous sommes allés voir ce matin avec Gi.  
Il fouilla dans les papiers qui trainaient sur la table et en sortit un symbole qu'il avait dessiné lui-même, à l'évidence.  
— Est-ce que vous avez vu ça chez la mère de Megan ? demanda-t-il.  
Gi et Dean se rapprochèrent pour mieux voir le symbole. Il représentait une plume terminée par une sorte de tortillon.  
— Je l'ai vu, affirma l'ainé.  
— Où ? le pressa son frère.  
— Sur le poignet de Mme Clark, tout à l'heure. Tu as dû le remarquer aussi, dit-il en se tournant vers Gi.  
Cette dernière regarda à nouveau le symbole de plus près et secoua la tête.  
— Non, je n'ai pas fait attention.  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Sam, j'ai regardé ce que pouvait signifier ce symbole. D'après certains sites, la plume serait "le signe de la présence d'un Ange ou de notre Guide pour nous dire qu'il est présent, près de nous pour nous protéger, nous guider, veiller sur nous ou tout simplement pour nous montrer qu'il a bien entendu notre demande". Le symbole était de couleur noire, ce qui signifie aide et soutien.  
Dean avait attrapé une bière du frigo et s'était installé confortablement sur un lit pendant le discours de son frère.  
— A priori, ce serait quelque chose de bénéfique, donc. Plutôt angélique, même, médita Dean. Tu crois qu'il y aurait un ange dans la partie ?  
— J'en sais rien, je patauge un peu avec la signification de ce signe.  
Sam se tourna vers Gi. Elle n'avait pas bougé et continuait à fixer le symbole.  
— Une idée ? lui demanda Sam.  
La jeune femme cligna des yeux et se secoua avant de s'installer sur son ordinateur.  
— Aucune, dit-elle fermement.  
— Bon, dit Sam déçu. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quoi ?  
— La petite n'était pas spécialement une sainte et, d'après sa copine, elle fréquentait un type du quartier est, répondit Dean. On est passés voir ce que tu avais de neuf avant d'aller faire un tour sur son lieu de travail.  
— Comme tu as pu le voir, je patauge. Je vais vous accompagner au magasin de jeux vidéo.  
Gi ferma abruptement son ordinateur, le remballa et se leva.  
— Je dois vous laisser un moment. Partez devant, je vous y rejoins.  
Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de la questionner plus avant qu'elle avait déjà franchi et claqué la porte. Ils se regardèrent, interloqués et haussèrent les épaules.

Sam et Dean étaient installés à une table du Jonny's Café qui faisait face au magasin de jeux vidéo lorsque Gi franchit la porte. Elle les repéra de suite et s'installa à leur table.  
— Vous avez vu le type, alors ?  
— Ouais, répondit Dean. Du genre mauvais garçon, baroudeur qui n'a pas inventé la poudre. Il n'a pas l'air du genre à enlever une jeune fille mais comme on le sait, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. On a donc décidé de trainer devant la boutique pour voir si quelque chose d'intéressant pourrait se produire.  
— Et ?  
Dean haussa les épaules.  
— Le café est bon. Et d'après Sam, la gaufre à l'abricot est très bonne, glissa Dean d'un ton conspirateur.  
Gi ne put s'empêcher de rire du sous-entendu pendant que Sam les regardait sans comprendre.  
— Quoi ? demanda le plus jeune des frères.  
Dean lui sourit et lui fit signe que l'évènement n'avait pas d'importance.  
— De mon côté, dit Sam, je suis passé par une boutique de ... de plein de choses destinées aux filles, si j'ose dire.  
— Une boutique d'accessoires, tu veux dire ? l'interrompit Gi.  
— C'est ça. Il y a vraiment de tout dans ces boutiques. Et la vendeuse m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà vu cette image de plume. Il se trouve qu'elle vend des kits de tatouage provisoire et que c'est un article assez courant qui se vend très bien. Ce truc est distribué dans toutes les boutiques du pays et se vend par paquet de dix. On a donc des gens très différents qui ne se connaissent pas mais qui portent tous un mini tatou provisoire identique. Et leur seul autre point commun est qu'ils connaissent une personne disparue.  
— L'étape suivante est de découvrir comment ces gens peuvent avoir la même passion pour le tatouage provisoire, dit Dean. Sam, il faudrait demander à Bobby s'il sait quelque chose concernant ce motif.  
Son frère approuva et commençait à sortir son portable lorsqu'un bruit attira l'attention du groupe. Gi se retourna et découvrit un serveur étalé sur le ventre, le contenu de son plateau étalé sur le sol. Une assiette était en miettes sur le carrelage mais un verre avait miraculeusement survécut et avait roulé jusqu'aux pieds de Gi qui se baissa pour le ramasser. Dean, de son côté, ne pouvait cacher son fou-rire. Les deux autres chasseurs s'étaient d'ailleurs tournés vers lui pour lui adresser un regard de reproche.  
— Ben quoi ? s'excusa-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres. Vous n'aviez pas le bon angle pour voir la scène complète, sinon, vous ririez aussi.  
Sam retourna à son coup de fil tandis que Gi s'approchait du serveur pour l'aider à se relever et lui rendre son verre miraculé. Le type refusa la main tendue de la jeune femme et se releva en grommelant. Il jeta un regard assassin à Dean qui ricanait encore peu discrètement, récupéra le verre sans un merci et disparu dans les cuisines. Gi retourna s'asseoir et écouta la partie audible de la conversation entre Sam et Bobby. Ce fut assez court et Sam raccrocha.  
— Il va chercher et nous rappelle.  
— En attendant, on a toujours rien, dit Dean en soupirant.  
Un policier entra à ce moment-là et s'installa au comptoir du restaurant.  
— Sauf si on essaie autre chose, dit pensivement le chasseur ainé en regardant le nouveau venu.  
Ils se tournèrent vers le comptoir.  
— Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, répondit Sam.  
Dean se leva et s'installa près du policier. Il était assez jeune mais arborait un air sûr de lui.  
— Bonjour, entama le chasseur.  
— Bonjour.  
— Roger Smith, se présenta Dean. Je travaille au FBI, dit-il en sortant sa plaque de sa poche pour la montrer au policier.  
Ce dernier l'observa à la dérobée et tendit la main à Dean.  
— Terry Brady. Vous avez une tenue plutôt décontractée pour un type du FBI, fit remarquer le Terry.  
— C'est parce que je suis en vacances. Du moins, je le pensais. J'ai entendu parler des disparitions qui se sont déroulées dans la région. Est-ce que vous avez une piste ?  
La serveuse s'approcha du duo et servit une tasse de café à Terry sans lui poser de questions et s'éloigna.  
— Merci Suzie, dit le policier. On a rien du tout, sinon une grosse incompréhension. Les gens semblent se volatiliser.  
— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Vous avez eu des informations intéressantes ? Demandes de rançon ou ce genre de chose ?  
— Rien. On pourrait croire que le plus frustrant est de ne rien pouvoir faire tant que les quarante-huit heures légales ne sont pas passées, mais non ! Le plus frustrant c'est quand on peut bouger mais qu'on n'a rien du tout.  
— Oui, je comprends, répondit Dean. Bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus. Voici ma carte. Si vous voulez un petit coup de main, je reste dans les parages quelques temps.  
— En vérité, dit le policier en prenant la carte, vous pourriez peut-être aller voir Mme White.  
— Mme White ?  
— Oui, renchérit Terry. Elle a appelé ce matin pour signaler la disparition de son mari mais comme nous avons toujours ce delai de quarante-huit heures à respecter... vous comprenez... ?  
Dean acquiesça.  
— Il est fort probable que vous fassiez chou blanc comme pour les autres disparus mais on ne sait jamais... poursuivit Terry.  
— Bien sûr. Vous auriez l'adresse ?

La porte des White s'ouvrit au deuxième coup de sonnette. Une femme de taille moyenne, brune avec un peu d'embonpoint vint leur ouvrir. Elle portait un enfant dans les bras et un second, un peu plus âgé, était pendu à sa jupe.  
— Bonjour madame White, dit Dean. Je m'appelle Roger Smith. Terry Brady a dû vous contacter pour vous prévenir de ma visite.  
— Oui, bien sûr, répondit la femme en jetant un œil à Sam et Gi derrière Dean.  
Ce dernier comprit la question implicite.  
— Ils m'accompagnent. Ils peuvent d'ailleurs nous aider car ils font partie d'une association ... un truc sur euh...  
— L'aide aux personnes disparues, compléta Gi.  
La femme acquiesça et ouvrit la porte en grand, les invitant à entrer. Il lui fallut quelques minutes afin de se débarrasser de ses deux gosses envahissants mais ils finirent par trouver leur place dans un coin du salon avec quelques jouets bien choisis.  
— Je vois qu'ils ont un caractère bien à eux, remarqua Gi à la femme lorsqu'ils furent installés.  
— Oui, tout comme leur père, soupira Cindy White.  
Cette dernière les invita à s'installer sur les canapés et fauteuils à l'autre bout du salon.  
— Vous comprendrez que cette enquête n'a rien d'officiel, entama Dean. Cependant, nous aurions quelques questions que la police vous posera à nouveau d'ici vingt-quatre heures si votre mari ne réapparait pas.  
— Je comprends, et je suis à votre disposition.  
— C'est gentil. Où avez-vous vu votre mari pour la dernière fois ?  
— Hier soir. Il est descendu faire du bricolage dans son atelier mais n'en est pas remonté.  
— Il est sorti ? demanda Dean.  
— Impossible, il n'y a pas de sorti à la cave. Il y a bien une fenêtre mais elle est grillagée.  
— Peut-être pourrions-nous aller voir ?  
— C'est la porte, là-bas désigna la femme.  
Les chasseurs s'entre regardèrent.  
— Vous permettez que mes amis aillent voir pendant qu'on continue à discuter ? demanda Dean.  
— Evidemment.  
Sam et Gi la remercièrent et allèrent vers l'endroit désigné. Un escalier abrupt les accueillit. Ils allumèrent et descendirent prudemment. La cave avait été reconvertie en atelier. A l'évidence, Harvey White aimait travailler le bois et fabriquer des objets de décoration. Plusieurs étagères supportaient des figurines d'animaux divers, plutôt bien faits. Dans un coin sombre de la cave, on trouvait les stocks de vivres de la maison : fruits, lait, sucre... Une seule fenêtre, toute petite et grillagée, apportait un éclairage assez pauvre à l'ensemble. L'ampoule centrale n'éclairait cependant pas beaucoup mieux. Sam sortit son détecteur d'EMF pendant que Gi partait à la recherche d'une autre sortie pouvant expliquer la disparition du type.  
— Eurk ! dit Gi après un moment.  
— Quoi ? interrogea Sam.  
La jeune femme montra la semelle de sa chaussure. Elle avait marché sur une tâche rouge au sol.  
— Confiture ? espéra Sam.  
La chasseuse se pencha sur la tâche et fit la grimace.  
— J'ai peur que non. Et il y a une autre tâche plus loin.  
Ils sortirent des torches de leurs poches et inspectèrent le sol. Les traces partaient du bas des escaliers et allaitjusqu'au coin de vivres. En s'approchant du coin lait, ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Ils avaient sous les yeux un cadavre à moitié écrasé. Le bas de l'homme, nu évidemment, était intact tandis que le haut était complètement aplati. Il n'en restait d'ailleurs que du sang mais le plus surprenant était la taille du cadavre. Même en reconstituant le haut du corps, l'ensemble ne devait pas faire plus d'un pouce de haut, soit trois ou quatre centimètres.  
— On peut supposer qu'il s'agit de monsieur White... grimaça Gi.  
Elle se pencha vers les restes pour les examiner. Sam, de son côté avait suivi les traces dans l'autre sens.  
— J'ai peur que madame ait tué monsieur sans le savoir, dit-il.  
Il montra un sabot au pied de l'escalier. En le soulevant, ils virent des traces de sang sous la semelle.  
— Merde, jura Gi. On a plus qu'à effacer les traces pour qu'elle n'en sache rien.  
Pendant que Gi partait à la recherche de matériel pour nettoyer le tout, Sam s'approcha de l'atelier et désigna les vêtements en tas sur le sol.  
— En tout cas, ça explique les vêtements laissés sur place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voici le troisième et dernier volet de mon histoire. J'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir un(e) lecteur(trice) qui me donne son avis... peut-être un jour, n'est-ce pas^^**  
 **Bref, merci de laisser un message si vous passez par là.**  
 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Li, Sam et Dean se trouvaient dans la chambre des garçons. Ils étaient tous attablés devant une bière.  
— ... et on a tout fouillé pour ne rien trouver, comme pour les autres disparus, conclut Sam.  
— Minuscule comment ? interrogea Dean.  
Li sortit délicatement un mouchoir de sa poche et le déplia sur la table. Le bas du corps de Harvey White s'y trouvait. Dean fit la grimace en le regardant.  
— Pauvre homme. Au moins, il ne fera plus de complexe au niveau de...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se tournant vers Sam pour voir s'il allait rentrer dans le jeu. Ce dernier l'ignora.  
— Il faudra brûler ça, dit-il.  
— Je sais, répondit Li. Je le ferai plus tard.  
— Vous pensez à de la sorcellerie, comme moi ? demanda Dean.  
Son frère soupira.  
— En effet, dit Li. Mais habituellement, on trouve une trace du sortilège sur place. Or, là, on a rien trouvé du tout.  
— Tu veux dire de sacs à sortilège ? demanda Dean. Tu connais la magie de sorcière ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Comment ? Tu chasses depuis longtemps ?  
Li chassa la question d'un geste énervé. Elle n'avait apparemment pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Le silence s'installa pendant que le groupe méditait. Dean sortit cependant de sa léthargie. Il s'installa sur son lit et alluma la télé pour regarder un match de football américain. Sam sortit son ordinateur portable et entama des recherches sur les sorts de réduction. Li finit par pousser un soupir, posa les coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains. Un bon quart d'heure passa avant que quiconque bouge. Ce fut la jeune femme qui grogna la première.  
— Bon, je vais me coucher. Je réfléchirai mieux après quelques heures de sommeil.  
— Ou tu peux regarder "Chéri, j'ai rétréci les gosses" pour trouver quelques pistes, l'apostropha Dean.  
— Faites-moi signe si vous trouvez quelque chose, dit la chasseuse en sortant.  
— Bonne nuit, répondit Sam.  
La porte se ferma et les frères se retrouvèrent seuls.  
— Tu as l'intention de glander toute la nuit ? reprocha Sam à Dean.  
— Non. J'attendais qu'elle s'en aille pour fouiller dans nos réserves.  
Dean se leva et sortit le livre de leur père de sous son oreiller.  
— Tu te méfie toujours d'elle, remarqua Sam.  
— Plus que jamais. Bon, voyons voir si Papa a déjà rencontré Tom Pouce.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Sam frappa à la porte de la chambre de Li.  
— Minute, lui fut-il répondu.  
Il insista, pressé. Quelques bruits suivirent et la porte s'entrebâilla sur une Li à moitié habillée mais quand même présentable.  
— Salut, dit-elle. Pourquoi cet empressement ?  
Le chasseur montra ce qu'il tenait à la main : des vêtements. La jeune femme les regarda, regarda Sam, regarda à nouveau les vêtements.  
— Dean, expliqua Sam.  
Li écarquilla les yeux.  
— Tu plaisantes !  
— Pas du tout.  
Ils retournèrent rapidement dans la chambre des garçons.  
— Il doit être quelque part, dit Li en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Ils commencèrent à regarder sous les meubles et dans tous les angles. Soudain, Sam se figea.  
— Stop ! dit-il.  
— Quoi ?  
— Harvey White...  
Li se figea et regarda ses pieds puis ceux de Sam.  
— J'ai une idée, dit-elle. D'abord, on s'assoit quelque part et on n'en bouge plus.  
Ils s'exécutèrent.  
— Bon, rationalisa Li. Il est peut-être minuscule mais il n'est pas sourd. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Il a dû se planquer quelque part pour ne pas finir comme White, justement.  
Sam approuva et poursuivit la logique de la chasseuse.  
— Il suffit donc qu'on reste tranquille et qu'on lui demande de nous rejoindre.  
— Exactement. Dean ? appela Li.  
— Dean, on ne bouge pas d'un pied... littéralement. Tu peux venir, compléta Sam.  
Ils attendirent, regardant dans tous les coins. Après plusieurs secondes, Sam se redressa. Dean sortait de la salle de bains et les regardait d'un air grognon. Il ne mesurait pas plus de quelques centimètres et portait une sorte de toge blanche pour se couvrir. Li l'aperçut et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Sam alla à la rencontre de son frère qu'il récupéra et posa sur la table.  
— Très seyant le papier toilette recyclé en toge, dit Li dans un sourire.  
— Bon, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sam.  
Dean commença à parler mais ils durent se pencher sur la table pour l'entendre.  
— Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit la minuscule voix de Dean.  
Soudain, le mini chasseur sentit des vibrations dans la table, comme un tremblement de terre. Les secousses étaient assez violentes et il avait du mal à tenir l'équilibre.  
— Li ...! s'exclama Sam.  
— Je suis désolée, dit la jeune femme en se redressant.  
Elle essuya quelques larmes de rire.  
— Okay, okay, dit-elle en respirant à fond. Ça va aller, promis, je vais me reprendre.  
Elle eut un dernier gloussement de rire avant de fermer les yeux et de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Ils se penchèrent à nouveau. Dean s'était assis et tambourinait la table de frustration.  
— Tu peux reprendre, dit Sam.  
— Il n'y a rien à dire, rétorqua son frère. Je me suis réveillé comme ça, j'ai glissé du lit et je me suis planqué dans un coin de la salle de bains pour être sûr que personne ne me transformerait pas en crêpe.  
— Tu as dû offenser un dieu très susceptible pour en arriver là, le taquina Sam.  
— Un dieu, peut-être pas, dit Li, mais un sorcier, pourquoi pas. On a forcément eu une interaction avec notre magicien à un moment ou un autre depuis notre arrivée. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas mettre son sortilège à exécution.  
— Un sorcier doit forcément connaître sa cible ? questionna Sam.  
— Connaître est un grand mot, dit-elle. L'avoir croisé au moins une fois suffit.  
— Ils ne peuvent pas lancer un sort si on leur donne le nom, l'adresse exacte, une mèche de cheveux ou un truc du genre ?  
— Non, pas forcément. Il suffit qu'il y ait une rencontre physique afin que le sorcier dépose une sorte de ... marque sur la victime. En général un sac de sortilège.  
Sam médita en regardant son frère.  
— Très bien, commençons par faire une liste des endroits et des personnes que tu as vues, dit Sam en se tournant vers son frère.

— J'y crois pas, dit Li en regardant la liste qu'avait établie Sam. Il a refait toutes les visites que j'avais déjà faites ! C'est ... c'est insultant !  
Elle se tourna vers le mini Dean, toujours installé sur la table.  
— Tu as de la chance que je ne m'en prenne pas aux plus faibles que moi, lui lança-t-elle.  
Un brin de voix inaudible lui répondit. Elle dû se pencher pour comprendre.  
— Attends un peu que je redevienne moi-même. On pourra alors en rediscuter.  
La jeune femme soupira et se retourna vers Sam.  
— Il y a quand même un point commun à tout ça, dit-elle.  
— Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi.  
— Jonny's Café.  
— Allons boire un café, suggéra Sam.  
Ils se levèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Leurs regards se portèrent sur l'être minuscule qui trônait encore sur la table.

Pendant le voyage, Li et Sam recompilèrent leurs données pour confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils avaient noté que Megan Clark s'était ouvertement moqué du petit serveur, que Ethan Miller était un plaisantin qui avait probablement eu l'occasion de faire quelques blagues sur ce même serveur, que Roy McMitt avait eu une altercation avec ce même serveur, selon le témoignage de Dean. Enfin, ils avaient encore le rire de l'aîné des chasseurs dans les oreilles lorsque cet éternel serveur s'était vautré non loin d'eux. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour supposer qu'il était le point central. Ils garèrent la voiture un peu à l'écart du restaurant et se concertèrent. Ils convinrent que Sam resterait dans la voiture pendant que Li irait à la quête aux informations à l'intérieur.  
— De quoi ? demanda Sam.  
Il avait entendu un bruit au fond de sa poche de chemise. Il y plongea la main et en sortit son frère.  
— Est-ce que l'un de vous a la marque de la plume ? répéta son frère.  
Le séjour au fond de la poche de son frère n'avait pas dû être confortable au vu de l'état de sa toge improvisée.  
— Non, je n'ai rien. Je poserai la question à Li.  
— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tant de temps ?  
Sam lança un regard de reproche. Li venait à peine de franchir la porte du restaurant. Il leur fallu patienter un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne revienne.  
— Phil ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, annonça la chasseuse avant de se figer, le derrière à quelques centimètres du siège. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Sam.  
— Non, il est sur le tableau de bord, dit Sam en désignant Dean qui attendait les bras croisés.  
La jeune femme finit de s'asseoir et referma la portière avant de poursuivre son compte rendu.  
— Donc, Phil Elway travaille au restaurant depuis maintenant deux ans. Il est le souffre-douleur de tous les rigolos du coin. D'après Suzie, il n'a pas d'amis, pas de famille et est souvent taciturne. Il avait pour habitude de ne pas prendre beaucoup de vacances, mais depuis ses dernières vacances d'été on ne sait où, il prend régulièrement des journées, comme ça, au pied levé sans forcément prévenir à l'avance. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis un peu de temps à revenir : Suzie est débordée ce matin.  
— Ce qui veut dire que Phil est en congés aujourd'hui.  
— Précisément.  
Dean sembla s'agiter sur son tableau de bord. Les deux autres lui jetèrent à peine un œil.  
— Tu as son adresse, bien sûr, affirma Sam.  
— Si tu démarres maintenant, on peut y être dans les dix minutes.  
— Super.  
Li attrapa Dean pendant que Sam démarrait l'Impala.

Sam gara la voiture dans un coin discret. Ils se mirent d'accord pour faire le tour de la maison avant d'y pénétrer. Ils partirent chacun d'un côté et se rejoignirent à l'arrière. Chacun d'eux avait une arme discrètement cachée à portée de main.  
— Une entrée devant, une autre derrière, résuma Li.  
— Oui, et un sous-sol, compléta Sam en désignant une fenêtre rectangulaire au niveau du sol.  
La fenêtre était entrebâillée. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur mais ne virent personne. Une plainte sortit de la poche de Sam qui compulsa son frère.  
— Arrête de me ranger au fond de ta poche, comme ça ! râla-t-il. Bon, je vois un premier avantage à ma taille, là tout de suite.  
Les chasseurs le regardèrent.  
— Tu veux vraiment aller là-dedans ? demanda Sam. Un faux-pas et tu risques de finir comme ...  
— Je sais, je sais, coupa Dean. Pas la peine d'imaginer le pire, je ferai attention. Trouvez-moi un moyen de descendre et j'irai voir si je trouve les autres lilliputiens. Pendant ce temps, vous envahissez l'étage pour trouver notre sorcier et l'arrêter. Mais attention où vous marchez...  
Sam alla chercher une corde dans le coffre de la voiture, laissa son frère s'accrocher à un bout et descendit le tout à l'intérieur.  
— Bon, allons-y, dit Li. Comme on a dit : tu passes par l'avant, je prends l'arrière.  
Ils se mirent en mouvement de suite. Li crocheta la serrure en un rien de temps et se retrouva dans une cuisine. De la vaisselle dans l'évier, des miettes sur la table, rien de bien original. Un couteau dans chaque main, elle passa une porte et se retrouva dans un couloir sur lequel donnaient plusieurs portes, dont celle qu'avait probablement dû franchir Sam, et un escalier. Sam apparut justement à ce moment-là, brandissant son revolver. Il désigna l'étage et lui-même puis les autres portes du rez-de-chaussée et Li. La chasseuse acquiesça et partit explorer le reste du niveau pendant que Sam découvrait l'étage. Elle avait presque terminé de fouiller le niveau lorsqu'elle se figea. Elle avait entendu une voix. Elle se dirigea vers le son et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Quelqu'un parlait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était même persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une incantation. Elle tourna très doucement la poignée et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, l'occupant la vit en même temps qu'elle le vit. Il s'agissait de Phil Elway qui était installé devant un autel et récitait une incantation à voix basse. Il s'était interrompu en la voyant et, après une seconde d'étonnement, il se leva et se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle était posée une arme à feu. Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Li leva la main gauche et fit un geste du poignet. Le nain fut projeté dans les airs et alla se cogner contre le mur opposé. Li traversa la pièce et pointa une lame sur la gorge du sorcier.  
— Bonjour, sorcier, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.  
— Par pitié, ne me faites pas de mal, j'ai déjà un fardeau tellement lourd à porter avec ma petite taille, ne me faites pas de mal, couina le sorcier.  
— C'est lamentable de se cacher derrière son handicap. Non, je ne vais pas t'épargner parce que tu es petit.  
— S'il vous plaît, vous avez raison, je suis minable, je suis désolé, je vous en prie, je n'ai fait de mal à personne.  
— Tu es un sorcier, cracha la chasseuse.  
Elle exerça une pression sur la gorge du sorcier et fit perler une première goutte de sang.  
— Non ! cria Sam en entrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Li ne quittait pas le sorcier des yeux, la mâchoire serrée.  
— C'est un sorcier, il mérite de crever.  
— Attends, temporisa Sam. Il n'a tué personne... pas... directement en tous cas.  
La chasseuse se tourna vers Sam, les traits déformés par la rage.  
— Tu veux qu'on patiente un peu afin qu'il tue quelques personnes ? Tu as raison, prenons le temps de le voir tuer des innocents pour s'assurer qu'on a raison de l'éliminer.  
Sam regarda Li, un peu éberlué. Il leva les mains en signe de paix.  
— Nous ne tuons pas les humains, Li. Même si ce sont des salopards. Li, s'il te plaît, baisse ton arme.  
La jeune femme reporta son regard sur le nain sorcier qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il continuait à couiner de façon lamentable. Elle finit par baisser son couteau et sortit rageusement de la pièce. Sam soupira et leva son arme pour la pointer sur le sorcier.  
— Discutons, maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Li remontait de la cave en tenant précautionneusement une boite à chaussure percée de trous sur le dessus. Elle s'approchait de la pièce où elle avait laissé Sam et le sorcier lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion étouffée se fit entendre et qu'une lumière violette éclaira le couloir. Elle accéléra le pas et passa la porte pour voir la scène. Avec un hoquet, elle se retourna d'un bloc. Un bruit de plainte se fit entendre depuis la boite à chaussure. Son demi-tour avait été assez violent et elle imaginait que les personnes dans la boite devaient lui en vouloir un peu mais elle avait eu une vision un peu trop intime de l'un des frères et sa réaction avait été mécanique et irréfléchie. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.  
— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé Dean à la cave, dit-elle. Bienvenue à taille humaine, Dean.  
Elle entendit ce dernier grogner et Sam ricaner.  
— Sam, j'ai trouvé les autres dans la cave, dit Li.  
Elle tendit la boite dans son dos.  
— Merci, Li, on va s'en occuper. Peux-tu aller chercher le sac qui est dans le coffre de la voiture pendant ce temps, s'il te plaît ? J'y ai mis des vêtements.  
— Excellente idée, dirent Li et Dean en même temps.  
Lorsqu'elle revint, Dean attendait dans une pièce annexe. Sam lui porta quelques vêtements et revint.  
— Phil va maintenant s'occuper des dames. Li, si tu veux bien, tu vas tendre une couverture, histoire de...  
— Évidemment.  
Ils commencèrent par Megan Clark qui claquait des dents. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et ils purent passer à la joggeuse qui s'habilla tout aussi vite. Les autres étaient des hommes et ce fut Sam qui tendit la couverture. Le tout prit un temps relativement long car Phil devait refaire les dosages de son sortilège à chaque fois et, comme il tremblait, il se trompait souvent. Au bout d'un moment, Li poussa un juron et lui prêta main forte. La procédure s'accéléra nettement. A ce moment, Dean lança un regard entendu à Sam qui se renfrogna.  
Lorsque tout le monde eut repris sa taille d'origine, Sam les raccompagna chez eux. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus personne, ils se tournèrent vers Phil qui, penaud, démarra ses explications.  
— J'ai rencontré une sorcière lors de mes dernières vacances. Elle a eu pitié de moi et m'a montré quelques petits tours marrants et inoffensifs. Quand je suis revenu, je me suis dit que, peut-être, ces petits tours pourraient m'aider à ... me venger, dit-il de plus en plus piteux. Et j'ai découvert ce sort de réduction. Il était tellement facile à faire... le plus dur était de mettre un sac à sortilège sur la personne visée.  
— On n'en a pas trouvé un seul, dit Li. Comment vous avez fait ?  
— Très simple, en vérité. Je servais à manger à ces personnes. Il me suffisait de faire un sac assez petit pour le glisser dans les aliments. De cette façon, mes cibles les ingéraient. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lancer le sortilège où moment opportun. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à récupérer les gens, parfois. Mais, mise à part ce vieux grincheux d'Harvey, tout le monde a rejoint ma collection.  
— Nous l'avons retrouvé, nous, dit Dean.  
— Mort, accusa Li.  
— Comment ? dit Phil, se décomposant. Ce n'est pas possible, ce sortilège ne tue pas ! Je vous jure, je n'ai jamais voulu les tuer. Juste... me venger... ils sont tellement méchants avec moi, si vous saviez.  
— Madame White a marché sur son mari sans s'en rendre compte, dit Dean.  
Phil le regarda, les yeux exorbités. Il était blanc comme un linge. La seconde d'après, il se précipitait aux toilettes pour rendre son dernier repas.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Sam.  
— Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon, dit Dean.  
— Vous êtes sérieux ? mordit Li. Vous allez le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? C'est un sorcier !  
Les garçons échangèrent un regard.  
— Les sorciers ne tournent pas toujours mal, Li, argumenta Sam.  
— Faux ! Les sorciers sont tous voués à tourner mal. Ils méritent d'être traités comme n'importe quel démon. Pas d'état d'âme.  
Encore une fois, les deux chasseurs échangèrent un regard.  
— Quoi ? Parlez au lieu de me faire mariner avec vos regards entendus !  
— Tu as rencontré combien de sorciers ? demanda Dean.  
— Suffisamment pour savoir de quoi je parle.  
— Et depuis quand as-tu commencé à chasser ? interrogea Sam.  
Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma encore plus. Elle les regarda tour à tour.  
— Vous allez me la jouer comme ça ? Parce que vous chassez depuis plus longtemps que moi, vous avez forcément raison ?  
— Non, répondit Dean. On pense tout simplement que tu as dû avoir une mauvaise... très mauvaise expérience avec un sorcier. Crois-moi, nous avons déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience. Mais quand l'un de nous a son jugement déformé par une mauvaise expérience, il vaut mieux s'en référer au jugement de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Li cilla. Elle jeta un œil à Sam qui semblait totalement d'accord avec son frère. La chasseuse trépigna, se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un gros soupir en tournant sur elle-même.  
— Très bien, débrouillez-vous, jeta-t-elle en sortant.  
Elle bouscula Phil qui revenait à cet instant et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Sam sortit alors une feuille de sa poche et la tendit au sorcier. Elle représentait le symbole de la plume qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à interpréter.  
— C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Dean.  
— Heu... une plume ? hasarda Phil.  
— Tu t'es servi d'un truc comme ça pour tes sortilèges ?  
— Non, c'est la première fois que je vois ce dessin.  
— Sam, vas retenir Li, s'il te plaît.  
— Okay, répondit Sam avec un air déçu.  
Le cadet sortit de la maison sur les chapeaux de roues. Li n'était nulle part en vue. Il s'avança jusqu'à la rue et l'aperçut qui marchait rageusement à une centaine de mètres de là. Sam piqua un sprint pour la rattraper.  
— Li ! Attends !  
Elle se retourna lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.  
— Allez, viens, on va te ramener, dit Sam.  
— Non.  
— On y tient.  
— Pourquoi ? s'énerva Li.  
— Pour discuter ...  
La jeune femme fit demi-tour et continua à s'éloigner.  
— Okay, okay, tu es en colère, mais est-ce que tu veux bien nous rejoindre plus tard au motel ? Il faut qu'on décide d'un planning de surveillance de Phil pour ces prochains mois. Histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne replonge pas.  
Li soupira.  
— Très bien, je vous rejoins dans l'après-midi.  
Et elle poursuivit, laissant Sam derrière elle.

L'après-midi, Li se trouvait dans sa chambre, terminant d'empaqueter ses affaires lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ajusta ses vêtements, s'assura que ses poignards étaient bien à portée de main et ouvrit la porte. Sam et Dean étaient là. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et leur tourna le dos, les invitant silencieusement à entrer. La seconde d'après, elle sentit un coup très douloureux à la tête et tout devint noir.

Dean et Bobby discutaient devant une bière, dans le salon de ce dernier. Dean lui racontait leur dernière chasse et les doutes qu'il avait eus concernant Li.  
— Je n'en ai pas encore la preuve, mais je suis sûr que ce symbole de plume vient d'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle n'est pas un démon, c'est une sorcière.  
— L'eau bénite a prouvé que ce n'est pas un démon, répliqua Bobby.  
— Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à reconnaître qu'elle est une sorcière. Elle a montré tellement de haine pour ce sorcier...  
— Mais elle a fait voler ce même sorcier à travers la pièce, tu m'as dit.  
— Oui, d'après le sorcier, grimaça-t-il.  
Bobby eu un rire sans joie.  
— Voilà un truc que je regrette de ne pas avoir vu. Mini Dean...  
Ils entendirent un cri venant du sous-sol, coupant la réplique acerbe de l'aîné de Winchester. Sam remontait à ce moment-là.  
— Elle se réveille, annonça-t-il. Et on dirait qu'elle n'est pas contente.  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bunker, reconverti en salle d'isolement pour l'occasion. Les cris de Li amplifiaient à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, elle tourna la tête vers eux. Elle n'avait pas une grande liberté de mouvement à cause des menottes qui la retenaient couchée sur le lit de fortune mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se tortiller dans tous les sens en jurant dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
— Elle dit quoi ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers ses compagnons.  
— Aucune idée, répondit Bobby, mais je suis prêt à parier que sa maman ne serait pas fière son langage.  
Sam fut le premier à passer le pas de la porte. Dean le suivi, ainsi que Bobby et ils se disposèrent autour du lit. Li venait de se taire et avait fermé les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle semblait prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et accrocha le regard de Sam.  
— Libère-moi.  
Sam pinça les lèvres.  
— On a d'abord des questions à te poser, dit Dean.  
— Libérez-moi ! cria-t-elle. Libérez-moi !  
Li reprit ses cris, entrecoupés d'ordres de libération. Sam s'approcha pour tenter de la calmer mais son geste sembla amplifier sa colère.  
— Woaw ! dit Bobby. Venez, on sort.  
Ils sortirent sous les cris et les imprécations de la jeune femme. Une fois la porte refermée, Bobby se tourna vers les deux jeunes.  
— Elle vous a raconté un peu son histoire ?  
— Non, répondirent-ils.  
Le vieil homme se tourna vers la porte derrière laquelle Li gémissait encore. Il entrebâilla l'écoutille pour jeter un œil.  
— Vous avez remarqué son regard ?  
— J'ai surtout remarqué ses cris et ses gestes violents, répondit Dean.  
— Elle a peur, dit Sam.  
— Non, le contredit Bobby. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. Elle est complètement paniquée. Terrorisée.  
Sam et Dean s'entre-regardèrent. Bobby referma la trappe.  
— A mon avis, on n'obtiendra rien d'elle de cette façon.  
— Et tu suggères quoi ? demanda Dean.  
— Qu'on la libère, avança Sam.  
Son frère sourit, croyant à une blague.  
— Vous plaisantez ?  
— Non, mais en faisant à attention.  
— Cette femme est capable de nous tuer d'un simple claquement de doigt, s'énerva Dean. Et vous voulez qu'on la libère pour discuter ensemble ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle était prête à tuer de sang-froid un type qui ne l'avait pas mérité.  
— Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, compléta Sam.  
— On vient de l'enfermer et de l'enchaîner dans une prison, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle sera d'humeur badine quand on l'aura libérée ?  
— Je suis d'accord avec Sam, dit Bobby. Et puis en faisant attention, on devrait pouvoir l'empêcher de se servir de ses pouvoirs tout en la libérant... un peu.  
Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
— Allez-y ! lâcha-t-il. Mais je vous préviens, si vous vous retrouvez punaisés au mur, faudra pas venir pleurer.

La libération partielle de Li fut un petit enfer pour Bobby et Sam. Elle avait arrêté de crier lorsqu'ils étaient sortis discuter mais l'ouverture de la porte réenclencha la sirène. Ils eurent beau tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire, elle ne semblait pas les entendre. Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à libérer ses pieds sans prendre trop de coups et à détacher ses menottes du lit. Ils lui laissèrent tout de même les menottes en fer aux poignets, seule façon d'empêcher une sorcière de lancer un sortilège. Dean était resté devant la porte durant toute l'opération, son revolver prêt à l'utilisation, au cas où. Lorsqu'ils la lâchèrent, Li commença à frapper Sam avec ses mains liées mais ce dernier se protégea tant bien que mal et Dean attira l'attention de la jeune femme en pointant son arme juste sous son nez. Elle cligna des yeux et recula. Le mur arrêta sa progression et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en se laissant glisser le long du mur.  
— Venez les garçons. On la laisse pour le moment, dit Bobby.  
Sam et Bobby sortirent directement tandis que Dean continuait à pointer son arme jusqu'à avoir franchi la porte à reculons. Bobby referma à clef. Ils purent voir que Li était toujours prostrée dans un coin de sa prison, la tête entre les mains, prise de tremblements. Bobby soupira et fit signe aux jeunes de monter.  
Une heure plus tard, ils revinrent. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur leur apprit que Li avait quitté sa position de repli. Elle était assise sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Ils ouvrirent, entrèrent et reprirent leur position stratégique. Tous armés : d'un revolver pour Dean, d'un couteau pour Bobby et d'une matraque pour Sam. Sam et Bobby prirent position aux deux angles opposés de la cellule tandis que Dean tenait la porte. Li soupira en baissant la tête.  
— J'aurais dû savoir que vous vouliez vraiment une réponse à votre question, dit-elle.  
— Notre question ? s'étonna Sam.  
— L'endroit d'où je viens, plaisanta-t-elle. Mon accent... Il est français.  
Dean ricana.  
— C'est exactement ça. Maintenant, on va pouvoir aller boire une bière, qu'en penses-tu ?  
La jeune femme rit bêtement à la blague. Des larmes de fatigue apparurent. Elle renifla et passa la manche de sa veste pour les essuyer.  
— Tu es quoi ? demanda Bobby.  
Li leva la tête vers lui.  
— Vous devez être Bobby, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce dernier acquiesça.  
— J'ai pas mal entendu parler de vous. En bien, principalement. Je me présente, Li Ferries, sorcière et chasseuse, dit-elle en le saluant de la main.  
Le geste, un peu trop brusque au goût des chasseurs leur firent remonter leur garde. Li resta interdite.  
— Les garçons... vous avez fait ce qu'il faut, je ne peux rien faire avec ces menottes.  
Ils se détendirent un peu.  
— Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? demanda Sam.  
Elle baissa à nouveau la tête.  
— Je n'ai pas une très haute opinion des sorciers comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir. Reconnaître que j'en suis une serait comme vous dire que je suis... un monstre. Et je n'avais pas très envie que mon opinion de moi-même soit connue de tous, on va dire.  
Elle leva les yeux et les regarda tour à tour.  
— Je suis une chasseuse. D'abord une chasseuse. Et le fait que je fasse un peu de sorcellerie ne m'empêche pas de faire du bon boulot. Le jour où mon pouvoir m'empêchera de bien travailler, je serai la première à me réprimander, croyez-moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit. Et que je ne vous aurais jamais rien dit si vous ne l'aviez pas découvert. Jamais.  
— Pourquoi avoir réagi aussi vivement tout à l'heure ? demanda Sam.  
La jeune femme se leva pour faire les cent pas mais on pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas la maîtrise totale des tremblements de ses membres.  
— Vous m'avez assommée, ligotée et enfermée. Vous n'avez pas cru que j'en serais ravie, si ?  
— Ce n'était pas une réaction de colère, dit Bobby.  
Li le regarda en hésitant.  
— Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
— Les plumes, dit Dean.  
— Oui, les plumes sont à moi, convint-elle. Je m'en sers pour... calmer les gens et les inciter à me parler. J'ai ensorcelé quelques tatouages provisoires pour que, à leur contact, le sortilège fasse effet. La plupart du temps, les gens ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Le sortilège dure moins d'une heure et le tatouage part dès qu'ils se lavent. J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec votre sens du détail, c'est le genre de choses que vous remarqueriez.  
— Depuis quand tu chasses ? demanda Bobby.  
— Un peu plus d'un an, seulement.  
— Mais tu connaissais déjà les démons, vampires et tout l'enchaînement.  
— Si on veut. Avant, je voyais ça avec une sorte de filtre. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point le monde avait besoin d'être nettoyé. J'étais une sorcière accomplie à l'époque.  
— Et maintenant ? demanda le vieux chasseur.  
— J'ai encore un certain niveau de compétence, dit-elle dans un sourire triste. Mais j'en fais le minimum. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez me neutraliser, vous devriez m'enlever mes bracelets.  
Dean rit ouvertement.  
— Il n'est pas encore question qu'on t'enlève tes menottes, sourit-il.  
— Je crois que Li parlait de ses bracelets, dit Sam en montrant les poignets de la chasseuse.  
En cuir épais, ils ressemblaient à des bracelets de force mais il ne s'agissait en vérité que de bijoux fantaisie. Du moins en apparence.  
— Je leur ai incrémenté un sortilège de lévitation pour faire voler un chasseur à travers la pièce si l'envie m'en chante, dit-elle à Dean, menaçante.  
— Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Pour avoir la paix.  
— Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu n'as pas un autre objet caché sur toi qui aurait été ensorcelé également ?  
— Mon air sincère ? hasarda la jeune femme.  
— On devrait peut-être la fouiller pour s'en assurer, suggéra Dean à ses compagnons.  
Li rit ouvertement. Le tremblement de ses mains avait contaminé ses lèvres et elle dû s'asseoir pour ne pas montrer la faiblesse de ses jambes.  
— Non, ça va, dit Bobby en s'approchant de la chasseuse. Tends tes mains.  
Il lui retira ses bracelets et la libéra des menottes. Dès qu'elle fut libre, Li s'éloigna du vieil homme.  
— Merci, finit-elle par lâcher.

Quelques heures plus tard, Li avait eu droit à une douche, un repas correct et s'apprêtait à partir. Les frères avaient prit la peine de ramener ses affaires et sa voiture de location. Elle était maintenant sur le départ.  
— Bon, je vous remercierais bien pour votre hospitalité, mais j'aurais peur que vous ne compreniez pas l'ironie et que vous remettiez ça pour le plaisir.  
Sam et Bobby rirent. Dean croisa les bras.  
— On reste en contact, dit Bobby. Prends soin de toi et appelle-moi avant d'attaquer le moindre sorcier.  
— Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— J'ai cru comprendre que ton jugement était très subjectif.  
La jeune femme sourit.  
— Tout est question de relativité, tu sais.  
— Oui, mais la relativité entre certaines mains peut être mortelle.  
— Par contre, ajouta Dean, il faudra tenir tes engagements et faire attention avec l'utilisation de la magie.  
Li grogna en acquiesçant.  
— Okay, je note.  
— A bientôt, la salua Sam.  
— A bientôt, Sam. Bye Bobby.  
— Bye.  
Ils la regardèrent partir.  
— Tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sam à Dean.  
— Étonnamment, si.  
— Ah bon ? dit Sam, surpris.  
— Elle aurait pu nous tuer plusieurs fois entre le moment où on l'a libérée et son départ. On peut donc supposer qu'elle est digne de confiance.  
Sam regarda son frère avec surprise.  
— Une bière ? demanda Dean.


End file.
